Code Vixen
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A new girl comes to kadic Academy and she already knows Odd. What does she know of Lyoko and when all hope is lost will she save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** this is set after William is taken by XANA.

**Prologue.**

The bus came to a stop out side of Kadic Academy and a strange girl steeped off trailing a suitcase. She stopped out side the gates and looked at the countless children that littered the front yard. One group of people in particular seeing a familiar boy in purple caught her attention.

"Well this is going to be a interesting year" she said with a smile.

**Chapter 1.**

"Now class today we have a new pupil." said Ms Hertz

A girl stepped into the classroom and in front of the class. She was wearing trainers, blue jeans, and a long purple top that ended just bellow the waist and it had feathers in different colours coming from the neck as the design. Her hair stopped just bellow her shoulders with part of her hair draping over her left eye, and was white with red highlights.

"This is Zoe Vail. Zoe would you like to say something?"

"I come from England and speak English, French, Japanese, German and Spanish. And before you ask my red highlights are natural. And I play the flute and my friends call me Zee. That's all." Zoe said.

"Alright Zoe go sit next to Odd. ODD!"

Odd was fast asleep on his desk, a result of yet another XANA attack. Zoe walked up to her desk and sat down and looked at Odd. Just like him she thought. She leaned down and right in his ear shouted.

"Odd get up!"

"Ahh, what?" Odd said waking up surprised by the loud noise.

The whole class laughed at the blond boy.

"Glad to see you decided to join us Odd, thank you Zoe but it was a bit uncalled for." said Ms Hertz. She similarly shrugged. Odd turned to look at the girl who had woken him so rudely. A flash of recognition crossed his face but Zoe but her finger to her lips and past him a note. Odd unfolded the piece of paper and it read, Meet me in the forest. All through out class Odd looked at the girl next to him wanting to say something but not. A girl with raven hair and pink attire noticed this, what's going on thought Sissy.

Later after class Zoe quickly disappeared and Odd ran to the forest to follow her. Odd looked round to see her Jump down from a tree.

"About time." she said.

"Sorry, Ms Hertz kept me back to discuss my sleeping in class." he replied.

"Oh, Odd I've missed you." she said and hugged her friend.

"Ha ha, I've missed you too Zee" he said hugging her back.

Zoe and Odd were childhood friends and did nearly everything together and they were both sent to boarding schools, but by bad luck Zoe was sent to a girls school while Odd was sent to Kadic.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." said Odd.

"Someone burned down part of my school so I managed to persuade my parents to send me here." Zoe said. "So how's things here?"

Not bad, classes are still boring as ever and Kiwi is still in danger of getting caught by Jim and Sissy is still as annoying as ever."

"Is you know who still causing trouble?"

"Shh, be careful we don't want my friends finding out you know. Speaking of why don't we go to lunch and I introduce you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And they walked off to lunch. Unknown to them a girl watched from the shadows.

"So Odd and this girl are friends. And who is this person that Odd doesn't want his friends to know she knows?" whispered Sissy to herself.

**Exactly who is Zoe?**

**Who were she and Odd talking about.**

**And will Sissy find out?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Odd, is that the new girl?" asks Ulrich.

"Yes, and her name is Zoe by the way." said Odd.

"So Odd are you going to introduce your friends or not." says Zoe sitting down.

"Yeah, that's Ulrich, that's Yumi, that's Jeremy and last but not least Aelita." he says.

"I see, Odd's told me a lot about you."

"Wait you already knew Odd?" says Ulrich.

"Oh yeah me and Odd are childhood friends. Didn't he tell you?"

"No."

"I have Ulrich. But I always called her Zee remember." said Odd.

"Oh right. Odd said a whole lot about you." says Aelita.

Zoe and the others continued to eat lunch and Odd eat a load of food while telling jokes. Then Sissy came over.

"What do you want Sissy?" said Ulrich with scorn in his voice.

"I only came over to talk to the new girl." says Sissy.

"And what would the daughter of the principle want with me?" said Zoe in a mock Sissy voice standing up to face her.

"Well just to ask who you were talking about when you were in the woods that your friends know but don't want them to know you know." says Sissy.

"Can you please make sense." said Zoe nervously.

But Sissy just turned around and walked off knowing that Ulrich dear and his friends won't trust her much now.

"What did she mean?" asked Yumi.

"Search me." Zoe said with worry in her voice. She and Odd new exactly what she meant.

"What's going on here?" says Jim coming over to the table.

Jeremy was just about to say something when the lights began to flicker and black smoke came pouring out of it. It headed strait for Zoe but knowing what it was dived away just as it reached were she used to be standing. So it tried going for her again but she somersaulted away. The XANA smoke decide to give up on the girl and instead possessed Jim. Jim dived at the children but they managed to get away.

"XANA must have activated a tower." says Aelita.

Aelita screamed as Jim charged at her only to be hit on the head by a tray, he looked around to see thrower of the tray Zoe. Jim went for Zoe but she once again somersaulted away.

"I'll keep Jim busy while you go and stop XANA." she called dodging a fist.

"What?" said Jeremy dumfounded that Zoe knew that They were to stop him.

"I'll explain latter now go." Zoe called as she lead Jim to the other end of the hall.

The gang ran out towards the forest clearing.

"How did she know?" asked Ulrich while running.

"Didn't Sissy say something about her and Odd knowing." said Yumi.

They stopped at the drain cover and all eyes turned to Odd.

"Listen we'll explain latter but now Zoe is in danger and we have to deactivate the tower." he said pulling up the drain cover and dropping down into the sewer and grabbing his skateboard the others following close behind, as they raced down the sewers Odd prayed that Zoe would be able to hold up.

* * *

Jim ran at Zoe. And she pulled a stunt by standing in front of a brick wall then stepping away at the last moment allowing Jim to crash head first into the wall knocking him out.

"They always fall for that." she said out of breath.

One of the students then arrived with some rope that she had asked for then tied him up.

"What's wrong with him?" he said.

"He must be delirious or something." she said off the top of her head.

Zoe waited and waited but no white light came to envelop them.

"Agh!" screamed someone. Zoe turned round to see Jim awake just as he broke his bounds. Zoe prepared to fight once again but Jim just smirked, turned and ran. Zoe knew where he was going and gave chase, but since Jim was possessed he was much faster.

Zoe pulled out her phone and hoped that the team was nearly done because if not they were in trouble.

* * *

"Careful Ulrich you only have 20 life points left, Yumi you have 30, Aelita 60 and Odd 50." said Jeremy suddenly his phone ringed and he was suppressed to find it was Zoe. He answered

"How did you get my number?" he asked.

"I'll explain latter. But tell everyone to hurry because Jim is heading your way." said Zoe. Who was now running along the sewer route.

"Ok and Zoe be careful."

"Always."

* * *

"Shield!" calls Odd and purple energy field appeared in front of him blocking a laser from a Block.

Odd and Aelita were battling the monsters while Yumi and Ulrich were still battling William. A crab fired at Aelita and caught her in the leg.

"Careful Aelita you've just lost another 10 life points." said Jeremy's voice from above. "And can you hurry I just got word from Zoe that Jim's on his way.

"Got it Einstein" said Odd. "Laser arrow!" called Odd firing at the Block causing it to explode.

"Energy field!" called Aelita throwing a pink orb at the Crab meeting the same fate as the Block.

Yumi threw her fan at William only to have it blocked by his huge sword. Ulrich tried to hit William with his twin katana but he was once again blocked.

"Shadow smoke!" said William turning to a cloud of smoke racing along the ground behind the pair. Yumi and Ulrich just managed to dodge his attack when there was a scream from above distracting them long enough for William to hit Ulrich and Yumi with his sword and devirtualised them.

"Yumi, Ulrich! Aelita deal with the rest of the monsters and get to the tower I'll distract William." and with that Odd ran at William to fight.

* * *

In a room with 3 mechanical cylinders and then suddenly 2 of them opened to revel Yumi and Ulrich stepping out.

"Jeremy!" said Ulrich remembering the reason for there distraction.

Running into the elevator Ulrich punched the button closing the doors as it ascended. When the door opened again it revealed Jim holding Jeremy up by the neck trying to strangle him. Ulrich picked up a near by metal pole and swung it at Jim causing him to drop Jeremy and turn on Ulrich., Yumi picked up another pole and joined Ulrich in fighting Jim. Ulrich and Yumi were thrown into the elevator and Jim followed, Ulrich got up and hit the up button closing the doors leading Jim away from Jeremy and the super computer.

Zoe finally reached the factory at last and leaned over quickly to catch her breath. The elevator snapped into action and caught her attention, when the elevator finally reached the top and the doors opened Ulrich and Yumi were thrown out they looked very battered. Jim stood over Yumi about to strike when a yell rang out he looked up to see Zoe swinging on one of the cables and her feet collided with Jim's face causing him to fall over. Zoe landed on her feet and helped Yumi and Ulrich up onto theirs.

"Thanks Zoe." said Yumi. "If it wasn't for you…"

"It's alright and call me Zee." she interrupted. "Will you be able to manage Jim over there?" she pointed to Jim who was getting up.

"Yeah I think we will." said Ulrich.

"Good, see you soon." said Zoe jumping into the elevator and pressing the down button.

When the elevator doors opened up again to the surprise of Jeremy Zoe stepped out.

"How are they doing?" she asked

"Only Aelita and Odd are left and they are both low on life points. Odd is up against William leaving him with 30 life points and although Aelita is against 2 Tanks and 3 Hornets William managed to hit her when Odd wasn't looking leaving her with 20 life points. If Aelita doesn't' get to the tower soon she'll be devitualised" said Jeremy baffled that Zoe seemed to be following this with ease.

"Send me." said Zoe.

"What?"

"Listen it's already clear I know a lot about XANA and I managed to hold my own against Jim for long enough without getting hurt. And I'm the only person you've got." said Zoe.

Jeremy thought for along time until a voice came from the computer.

"Just send her already!" shouted Odd.

"Fine, Zoe go down the scanner room and get into one of the scanners." said Jeremy.

Zoe once again went into the elevator and pressed the down button and when the doors opened she quickly stepped into an open scanner and the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer Zoe, scanner Zoe, Virtualisation."

* * *

On Lyoko Zoe dropped down onto the ground and looked around the forest sector. So this is Lyoko, she thought.

"Zoe the others are North-West of where your facing." says Jeremy from the sky.

"Got it" Zoe calls.

Zoe ran to where everyone else was when she was ambushed by 2 Hornets, they fired at her and she managed to dodge. Looking over herself for a weapon she found a staff on her back with a big crystal on the top. The Hornets fired again, instinctively Zoe swung the staff in front on her and cried…

"Absorption!"

The two lasers suddenly were sucked into her crystal, Zoe looked at her staff and smiled then pointed the crystal at one of the Hornets.

"Fire!" she said and one of the lasers left her crystal and destroyed it. Zoe was about to blast the other when it shot her staff out of her hand and continued to fire at Zoe to get her away from her weapon. She climbed one of the trees and hid behind it.

"Zoe you lost 10 life points." came Jeremy's voice

"Got it thanks." she said. Zoe looked her self over for a secondary weapon when her eyes fell upon the nails she had just used to climb the tree, they were sharp and pointed and when she looked at her shoes she saw that the ends were pointed into makeshift claws. The Hornet came round the tree to attack but Zoe attacked first.

"Quick slash!" said Zoe jumping at the Hornet as her nails grew longer into claws and she slashed the remaining Hornet in the symbol. She landed on the feet as the Hornet exploded, picking up her staff she once again set off.

Odd was having plenty on trouble with William, he was on his last 5 arrows and 20 life points. And Aelita was till battling a Megatank and a Block. William tripped Odd up and he fell onto his back. William was just about to deliver the final blow and take the rest of Odd's life points.

"Fire!"

William was hit by a blast that shot him away from Odd, he got back up to see who attacked him. In front of him helping Odd up was a Vixen, it was Zoe.

Zoe was wearing a pure white top tucked into her trousers, over the shirt was a ruby red sleeveless unzipped jacket and where the arms came out was what looked like white fur, her gloves started midway up the top part of her arm and began with white fur it was too red until bellow the elbow where it turned brown and the gloves ended not wrapped around the fingers but in a point just reaching the bottom of the middle finger, her trousers had more white fur around the waist and were red until past the knee when they turned brown, her shoes had 3 spikes on each foot and claws on her fingers. Zoe's white hair with red highlights still covered her left eye while under her right eye was a black Z marking, and finally in place of her human ears were big fox ears and at the base of her spine a red bushy and elegant tail with a white tip. (If you want to see my drawing of Lyoko Zoe visit my account on DeviantART called DreamVixen2511.)

"Odd help Aelita, I'll keep tall, dark and hansom over here busy." says Zoe.

Odd ran over to Aelita and destroyed the Block.

"So you think a rookie can beat me?" says William in a mocking tone.

"Well then lets see shall we." says Zoe holding her staff in front of her and attacked.

* * *

Ulrich held his side in pain, he was bloody all over and was pretty sure at least one of his ribs were broken. Yumi was doing all she could to keep the door that separated them from Jim closed, she too was badly injured broken nose, a huge gash down the side of the arm and limping badly. Ulrich went over to help her.

"I hope Zoe has got what it takes on Lyoko to stop William long enough to get Aelita to the tower." said Yumi.

"What makes you think she's on Lyoko?" says Ulrich.

"If she didn't plan on going to Lyoko I don't think she would Jim to just us."

"Well she had better hurry then." said Ulrich as Jim had started to bust through the door.

* * *

William swung his sword sideways at Zoe but at the last second she jumped and landed on top of the sword then kicked him in the face with a clawed boot, he hit the ground and growled at the fact he had just lost a total of 30 life points to this lone rookie.

"Shadow smoke!" he said and turned to black smoke travelling along the ground fast, Zoe tried to dodge him but he tripped her up. Fully materialising in front of her and directed his huge sword towards her heart. Just as William was about to devirtualise her he was hit by a Laser arrow.

Odd this time came to Zoe's rescue after defeating the last Mega tank, Aelita was now running to the tower.

"So Zee what do you say we show William what will happen when he messes with us?" says Odd with mischief in his eyes.

"Lets." she replied.

Together they were a strong force, when William went for one the other always had their back. Both being very athletically able they flipped away from Williams attacks and could kick and punch him if they could get past the sword and in Zoe's case deliver some damage. XANA monitored them through Williams eyes separate William could easily handle them but together they always seemed to know what the other was thinking and worked in harmony to become a deadly force, a deadly force he could use.

* * *

Jim was closing down on Yumi and Ulrich, Yumi was unconscious and Ulrich had her in his hands trying to drag her away but to no avail thanks to his broken ankle. Jim charged up electricity in his hand ready to fire and Ulrich braced for impact.

* * *

Aelita floated up the tower and landed on a platform, a screen came up and she put her hand on it. Taking her hand of the screen read Aelita then Code Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

Jim fell to the floor just before blasting Ulrich and Yumi and Ulrich let out a sigh of relief.

The tower stopped glowing red and William growled.

"Well William nice playing with you." said Zoe.

A white light came from the tower. I can't resist, thought Zoe and fired the Laser arrow Odd gave her at William and devirtualised him just as the white light hit them.

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremy.

**Now the XANA threat is over how much does Zoe know of Lyoko?**

**Will she join the group?**

**And what does XANA have planned?**

**Find out once I get my next chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Now class today we have a new pupil." said Ms Hertz.

Zoe stepped into the classroom and did her introduction again then sat down next to Odd who unlike the first time was awake. Zoe winked at him and he winked back.

In lunch Zoe sat down with the others.

"All right, can you two explain what's going on?" asked Yumi.

"Well as you know me and Odd are childhood friends. But since our parents were almost never around we were very close, like brother and sister close. But then my parents moved to England and sent me to a girls boarding school while Odd was sent here." said Zoe.

"We only ever got to see each other in the holidays but we kept in contact with each other writing. During my first holiday back Zoe knew something was up and got me to tell her about XANA. You see we never lied to, or kept secrets from each other but she swore to secrecy." says Odd.

"My parents transferred me here after someone burned down part of my school and they thought it wasn't safe there." Zoe added.

"Ok that explains how you knew about XANA and Lyoko." says Jeremy.

"How did you learn to defend yourself like that?" asks Ulrich.

"Well my mother got me involved with all sorts of sports like gymnastics and running when I was young. And when a woman in our town was attacked my grandpa taught me and Odd the art of self defence and when my family moved to England my grandpa continued to teach me. That's why on Lyoko Odd and I worked together so perfectly, because we were trained that way." explained Zoe.

"Well I think you will be a valued asset to our team Zee." said Aelita.

"Just be careful for now though because you haven't built up an immunity to XANA yet so he could do to you what he did to William." said Yumi.

"Ok I'll be careful." Zoe said in a sulky manor.

* * *

XANA was thinking about his latest defeat. The Vixen who had suddenly appeared she was strong and could handle his solder William but that was because he underestimated her and was about to defeat her until Cat boy came along. And on earth when he had tried to posses her she new what his black smoke meant and got away, then she managed to fight of the one he possessed and won. And when she and the Cat boy started fighting William they were incredibly strong together and worked together in harmony protecting each other. They seemed so close The Vixen and Cat boy in the way they fought together and protected one another.

XANA smiled to himself the young warrior's strength may also be their weakness, he could use the bond between them to ether make them his or destroy them if he was unable to control them.

**What is XANA planning?**

**Will his plan work?**

**Find out in my next story.**

**And please feel free to give ideas for my next story like plot, title or even a title for the series.**

**And don't fell bad about criticising my story, it's the only way I'll learn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the dining hall Zoe Vail sat with her new friends, she had recently became a Lyoko warrior in the fight against XANA. Only this morning she had steeped of the bus for her first day of school but to her and her friends it was longer thanks to a return to the past. They were all laughing at the latest joke Odd had came up with when Sissy came over.

"What do you want Sissy?" asked Ulrich. **(Since they already talked, Zoe and Odd didn't meet in the woods for Sissy to witness. Just so you know.)**

"Just came to ask if you came round yet Ulrich dear. And to tell the new girl that I'm the most beautiful and important girl in the school and to treat me with the respect I deserve." said Sissy.

Zoe replied by insulting her in a different language knowing Sissy wouldn't know it.

"What did you say?" said Sissy angrily.

But Zoe kept quiet as she watched Sissy grow more and more angry until she stormed off.

"What did you say?" asks Jeremy this time.

"She said She has seen more beauty on a pig, Nettles are more important and she deserves as much respect as a mosquito." says Odd.

"Well if I said that in a language she could understand I might have got in trouble." said Zoe with a smile on her face. She and Odd gave each other a high-five.

"You two are like twins." stated Aelita.

"Well our friends did nick-name us the Gemini twins since we are both Gemini." said Odd. **(I don't know when Odd's real birthday is but for my story I'm putting it between the 22****nd**** of may and the 21****st**** of June.)**

"Jeremy what's a Gemini?" asks Aelita.

"Everyone has a star sign for the date you were born and there are 12 star signs altogether. Your star sign is supposed to tell you what kind of person you are and what is in your future. Each sign is represented by it's own symbol, Gemini is one of these signs and it is represented by twins. That's why Zoe and Odd are called the Gemini twins." explained Jeremy.

The bell rang and everyone went to there afternoon classes. In history Zoe and Odd sat together. The class was about the Romans and Zoe had to be told to keep her hand down and give others a chance to answer questions, she couldn't help it she was full of history facts thanks to a show she watched called Horrible Histories.

The next lesson was Art which Zoe loved at her old school, they were asked to paint a calming picture. Zoe chose to paint a sunset on the ocean the redness in the sky around the sun, the dark waves and to add in a extra effect she added a shadow of a bird just as it was diving into the sea for a fish. Another reason Odd and she were called the Gemini twins, they were both good at art. The good lessons always seem to fly by, thought Zoe as she handed in her work to the teacher.

In Jeremy's room Zoe told stories from when she was in England like the time she accidentally nearly blew up the science lab and how she was a member of the Girl Guides until she moved.

Over the next two days XANA was silent and Zoe got on well in her classes and the teachers had noticed she was having a good effect on Odd's grades as she constantly sat next to him in class relaying facts to him that he listened to and put what he could remember into his work. One teacher remarked that if this kept up Odd might do good on a upcoming test.

Little did the Lyoko warriors know XANA was planning his next move. And it involved a certain Vixen and Cat boy.

**What does XANA have planned?**

**You'll have to find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day XANA attacked using ghosts of the men in black to round up everyone in the school, Jeremy, Aelita, Zoe and Yumi managed to escape while Ulrich and Odd were caught with the rest of the children and teachers. Jeremy and Aelita were already at the factory working on a way to defeat XANA when it happened, Zoe saw people getting rounded up and escaped out her bedroom window scaling down a drain pipe and then phoned Yumi allowing her to escape before she got captured.

Yumi and Zoe met at the manhole cover in the clearing, Yumi lifted up the cover and went down into the sewer shortly followed by Zoe who replaced the cover on her way down. Grabbing their skateboards they raced down the sewer until they hit a dead end with a ladder leading upwards and placed their skateboards next to the two scooters before climbing up. The two girls swung down the ropes then ran into the elevator and Yumi slammed the down button. The elevator stopped at the computer room and Zoe explained the attack, Aelita joined Yumi and Zoe in the elevator as in descended to the scanner room. Each girl chose a scanner and got ready to be virtualised.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Zoe, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, scanner Zoe, scanner Aelita. Virtualisation!" said Jeremy typing the buttons.

The three girls dropped to the floor in the desert sector and the Overwing, Overboard and Overbike materialised beside them.

"The tower is South-East of your position." says Jeremy's voice from above.

Yumi jumped onto the Overwing.

"So Aelita which one do you want?" says Zoe.

Aelita thought for a moment before hopping onto the Overboard and Zoe sat down on the Overbike and they set off towards the tower.

* * *

All the students and teachers were gathered up in the gym, Odd was comforting Millie and Tamia who were scared and confused about what was going on.

"But Odd we didn't do anything wrong." said Millie between sobs.

"I know non of us did and non of us know why this is happening." said Odd lying on the last part. "Dam it XANA what do you have planed for us this time?" he said under his breath. They heard a yell as Jim was blasted back when he tried to ask one of the ghosts what was going on. The younger kids screamed at the supernatural force that held them. Ulrich checked Jim over for injuries and concluded he was just unconscious.

The men in black left the room and locked the doors. The two boys didn't know what XANA was planning but they were sure it was bad.

Ulrich's phone rang.

"Ulrich we are having trouble on Lyoko Yumi's on her last 20 life points and Aelita and Zoe are battling William with a lot of effort," came Jeremy's voice from over the phone.

"What can we do me and Odd are trapped in the gym with the rest of the school and we don't know what XANA is planning to do with us." replied Ulrich.

"Try looking around for a escape route the get here fast." and Jeremy hung up.

The students looked around the gym for a way out.

"Look up there one of the windows is open." pointed out a student. The window was small and at the very top of the hall. Ms Hertz steeped forward and surveyed it.

"It's too far up for anyone to reach." she said.

Little did Ms Hertz know Odd was already climbing up there. Being a cat on Lyoko gave Odd the experience he needed to perform this task.

Jim who had now woken up spotted Odd as he climbed atop one of the gym equipment.

"Odd get down from there!" said Jim drawing everyone else's attention. Odd didn't listen, Zoe had taught him a way of blocking out the rest of the world while doing their gymnastics so it was easier to concentrate.

Odd reached the window when something began to smell. Under the doors a liquid seeped through carrying with it a noxious smell.

"Odd go get help before we all choke in here." Called Ms Hertz recognising the liquid and it's effects. Odd nodded and pulled himself through the window and jumped into a tree and onto the ground and set off towards the factory.

* * *

On Lyoko Yumi had just been devitalised by a Manta only to be shot at and destroyed by a energy field. William charged at Zoe.

"Crystal matrix illusion!" she called and she turned invisible causing William to completely miss her. Zoe had just discovered her other power called Crystal matrix illusion which allowed her to ether turn invisible or create a illusion for the maximum of 3 minuets before needing to recharge for a further 3 minuets. She decided to name her weapon the Crystal Matrix Staff just for fun.

"Fire!" she said dropping her invisibility to fire at William Just missing him as he dove out the way. The only down side to her Crystal Matrix illusion was she couldn't use any of her other powers or the illusion would stop. Zoe fired again at William managing to hit him in the leg.

* * *

Odd managed to make it to the factory but as he pressed the down button on the elevator and the door closed he saw one of the men in black at the ledge.

"Jeremy shut down the elevator XANA's ghosts are here." said Odd as he entered the computer room. Yumi was standing next to Jeremy while he was typing the keyboard.

"Consider it done Odd." he said as a mechanical sound came from the elevator shutting it down. "Now get to the scanners, the ghost will eventually find a way down here."

Odd nodded and ran to the other side of the room where a ladder lead down to the scanner room. Stepping in a scanner the virtualisation process began.

"Transfer Odd, scanner Odd, virtualisation." came Jeremy's voice.

* * *

"Aelita, Zoe I've just sent Odd try and hold on." says Jeremy.

"Got it Einstein." said Zoe as she got it by a hornet, she retuned fire destroying the last of XANA's monsters and leaving only William.

* * *

In the gym the older students and teachers were doing all they could to open the windows but XANA got smart after Odd's escape and electrocuted the windows and doors preventing anyone from escaping. The air was almost to thick to breath and people could hardly stay awake.

"I hope Odd hurries soon with help." says Ms Hertz between coughs.

* * *

Odd fired a Laser arrow at Zoe and she caught it.

"Absorption!" she called as the Laser arrow was pulled into the crystal. "Fire!" she sent it at William who being distracted by Odd got hit in the back.

William growled now those two were together it had just got harder. XANA saw his solder needed help so sent 3 tarantulas after Aelita.

"Guys XANA's sent more monsters after Aelita and she only has 30 life points left." said Jeremy.

"Copy that. Odd you go after Aelita I will keep him busy." said Zoe. Odd tried to protest but a stern look from her sent him after Aelita. William smiled everything was going to plan, now all he needed was a distraction on Earth.

* * *

The man in black jumped down from the hole in the ceiling crashing right into Jeremy knocking him out of his seat. Yumi tried to help but the ghost split in two. The two ghosts attacked the two teens and Jeremy hoped their friends could manage without their extra pair of eyes.

* * *

William swung his sword at Zoe and she flipped away, but she was running out of platform to move on and bellow the platform was the digital sea.

"Fire!" she called but nothing came out. Oh no I've ran out of lasers! Thought Zoe. William took the chance while she was distracted to blast Zoe's Crystal Matrix Staff out of her hand.

"No!" she cried as her weapon left her hand and fell into the digital sea. Zoe backed away to the edge as she heard a screeching sound and William smirked, the Scyphozoa came round the corner and Zoe suddenly knew what XANA had panned. She growled at her enemies coming towards her, holding up her hands her nails lengthened to claws.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down with a fight. Quick slash!" she shouted and ran at William.

Zoe fought hard, managed to get William down to his last 20 life points and sliced one on the tentacles of the Scyphozoa off. But in the end she eventually got caught and got wrapped in the Scyphozoa's tentacles with 3 surrounding her head.

* * *

On earth Jeremy was too distracted by the ghosts to notice the Scyphozoa's activities.

Aelita managed to deactivate the tower just as XANA finished with Zoe making sure to leave no memory of the encounter.

In the computer room the ghosts disappeared and Jeremy made his way to the super computer, before Jeremy managed to look at the screen the history of the Scyphozoa's activities with Zoe vanished.

"Return to the past now!" he said as the super computer emitted a white light.

* * *

Zoe sat up in her bed, looking over at her clock it read 7:00am Saturday. So we had a return to the past, She recalled. Standing up she walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair till it was strait and once again covered her left eye. Zoe gasped and dropped her brush but when she looked back in the mirror she was normal.

"I could have sworn I saw XANA's symbol in my eye. Probably my imagination, a result of Lyoko or the Return to the pasts." she said looking in her mirror. She then got dressed and went out the door to breakfast.

**What did XANA do to Zoe?**

**Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A thank you to Lyokoblader14 for being the only one to comment on my story and help me with my the story. And also a thanks to those who have added my story to their favourites. But I do need ideas for my story because I've got a big case of writers block here, so if you think the following chapter needs something more or needs something taken out comment so I can change it to you liking.**

**Chapter 6.**

Zoe couldn't stop thinking about it she was sure she had seen XANA's symbol in her eye. She tried to convince herself that it was her mind playing tricks on her, after all she didn't remember any confrontation with XANA other than the fight with William.

`Don't worry yourself about it, it was probably nothing.` a voice in the back of her mind said. Zoe continued down the hall to breakfast.

"Hey Zee." said Odd coming round the corner.

`best not to tell Odd anything he will most likely freak out about what is probably nothing.` the voice in the back of Zoe's mind said.

"Hey Odd, heading down to breakfast too? She said casually.

"Yeah." he says.

"What's wrong." said Zoe hearing the tone of his voice.

"It's just when we were on Lyoko while I was defending Aelita against the Tarantulas and I had to leave you with William, I had a strong feeling you were in danger. I ran after you once Aelita was in the tower but Jeremy started a Return to the past before I could get to you. Zee you know we share a extremely strong bond so please tell me, were you in danger?" Odd said.

"The last thing I remember on Lyoko was William pushing me too far to the edge of the platform which was just above the Digital sea. That's what you must have felt."

"*sigh* I hope so."

The first lesson of the day was boring and most kids were ether asleep or half asleep, and Odd and Zoe were most defiantly two of these kids. Now I did say Zoe was smart but she already went through this lesson, plus it a bit hard to stay awake in class when you teacher has a very monotone voice all you here is blah, blah, blah. Odd was fully asleep and Zoe was just about to follow him when the bell for next lesson finally went. The next lesson was the same. Lunch was basically went like this talk about XANA, Odd eats a lot of food, Sissy comes over to once again annoy the gang and try a get Ulrich to love her only to be insulted and laughed at, Odd finishes everyone else's food and is called scrawny only for him to say he's svelte and the bell rings.

During the final lesson everyone got a text from Jeremy to meet at the factory.

* * *

"So Jeremy what's the matter?" says Ulrich.

"The scans found another replica. Get to the scanners." Jeremy replies.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich enter the scanners first.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualisation."

The scanners opened up once again empty. Zoe and Aelita stepped into the scanners too.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Zoe. Scanner Aelita, scanner Zoe. Virtualisation."

Zoe and Aelita landed in sector 5 with the others and made their way to the Skid hanger.

They made their way to a transporter spot. Aelita in the middle, Odd on the top left, Ulrich on the top right, Zoe on the bottom left and Yumi on the bottom right.**(AN: I'm using the direction first used of the transporter spots in the Code Lyoko episode Maiden Voyage.)**

"Energise!" came Jeremy's voice. Aelita was energised to the drivers seat at the top of the Skid while every one else was in the Nav-skids Yumi and Zoe being in the top two while Ulrich and Odd were in the bottom two.

The Skid made it's way out of the hanger and sector 5 until it was suspended over the Digital sea, it dived down into the Virtual waters creating a small splash and 5 seconds later the Digital sea was once again calm.

The Skid left Lyoko and entered into the network. Zoe marvelled at the sight of it all, well what see could see.

"So how is it Zee?" says Jeremy.

"Apart from the fact that I'm currently upside down and my hair and the rest of my body are defying gravity, it's amazing." she said, because she was in the Nav-skid that is always upside down when attached to the Skid.

"Ha, ha nice one." came Odd's voice from one of the side Nav-skids.

After arriving at the replica gate it opened into a replica of the Ice sector. The Skid linked up with the tower.

"Alright I'm sending Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita to the super computer. Zee, Odd since you two work so well together you'll stay to guard the Skid." said Jeremy.

"Kay." everyone answered. Odd and Zoe were teleported outside of the Skid while the others were sent to destroy the super computer.

* * *

XANA shifted through the girls mind, he couldn't understand it every time he tried to access a memory they were surrounded by powerful mental shields. The mental shields got extremely strong at age 10 and downwards, until he reached the memories of the girl at age seven and downwards they were open. He found she had a loving family and a big brother called Zak. At age four she was introduced to the Cat boy who's parents were friend with her parents, the two became like brother and sister and they always spent a lot of time together. When they went to school they were always partners and took part in the same activities. At age six they were nicknamed the Gemini twins by their other friends, these were such happy memories. The last memory he came to was of the girls 7th birthday treat, a holiday to America with her and Cat boys families, she and him were running ahead of the rest of the family chasing each other when there was a shadow of someone. That was when the memories stopped and were held behind the mental barrier, it was so strong that even the girl her self could not gain access to them. This Vixen is very strange, What caused her to block out her memories to even herself for those 3 years past that day? XANA thought. XANA saw that the Vixen and Cat boy were now alone with each other on his replica, he decided that he would ask the Cat boy a few questions before beginning his plan.

* * *

Zoe's right eye now had XANA's symbol in it but she turned away from Odd then began to ask the questions.

"Odd do you remember what happened with us between our ages of 7 and 10?" she asked.

"Zee we've already asked this question before but we always had the same answer, no."

Strange. XANA thought. he has no memory between the ages of 7 and 10 too. Wait in the Vixen's memory the Cat boy had no relatives but I've heard him complaining of his sisters.

"Odd how come when we first met you had no siblings but now you have older sisters?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. Hey what's with all the sudden questions on our past which you all ready know?" asked Odd. Odd put his paw on Zoe's shoulders and spun her around, he steeped back in shock when seeing XANA's symbol in her eyes.

"No! Please no!" he cried in shock.

**I have decided to leave you on a evil cliff hanger to keep you coming back. Please voice your opinion on what should happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"No! Please no!" screamed Odd. Zoe had XANA's symbol in her eye.

"Odd what's going on." looking around confused. He was also confused.

"Zee is that really you?" he asked.

"Of course it's me, what are you talking about?"

"You have XANA's symbol in your eye."

"WHAT?"

"Odd, Zoe what's happening?" came Jeremy's voice from above.

"Jeremy, Zoe has XANA's symbol in her eye but she's acting just fine." said Odd, he didn't want to mention her questions which was probably XANA's fault. Zoe knew Odd was serious because he always used her nick-name when talked about her.

"Really? Hold on I'll scan her." aid Jeremy.

XANA was frustrated that the most he could do in terms of controlling the Vixen was getting her to subconsciously ask those questions. Still he could still cause her pain and destroy her if he wanted.

Zoe suddenly let out a scream of pain as her body gave off sparks of energy.

"Zoe!" Odd screamed. But there was more bad news.

"Odd, William has just shown up." said Jeremy. The warning came too late and Odd was shot in the back. Odd got back up to face William, 2 Tarantulas, 5 Hornets and the Scyphozoa.

"This can't be good." said Odd at the sight of the Scyphozoa. "Laser arrow!" he fired at William but he blocked the arrows. The Hornets came round and fired at him.

"Shield!" Odd's shield appeared in front of him but the blasts were too much and some managed to get under his shield hitting his legs causing him to lose his protection. He managed to dodge the Tarantula blasts aimed at him. Then he noticed something he could no longer see Zoe, William or the Scyphozoa.

"Odd behind you!" screamed Jeremy.

Odd turned just in time to see the Scyphozoa and dodge it's grip. But why was it after him? Odd was about to fire on it when he heard William call his name. Odd screamed in shock William was holding the unconscious form of Zoe who had past out from he pain over the ledge and above the Digital sea.

"Give your self up or she is lost to Digital sea." called William.

Odd bowed his head XANA knew he would do anything to protect her even if that meant giving himself up. The Scyphozoa wrapped it's tentacles around Odd and began to implant XANA into him.

William smiled XANA had formed a new plan using what he could do he would turn the Vixen and Cat boy against their friends. Suddenly 3 of the Hornets were destroyed along with a Tarantula. William turned round to see Yumi and Ulrich who had volunteered to come back and help Odd and Zoe while Aelita stayed to destroy the super computer. Ulrich went after William while Yumi went to take care of the monsters and free Odd. William threw Zoe to the ground and called forth his sword battling Ulrich head on, Yumi jumped into the air and took out the last Tarantula and a Hornet. Just as Yumi was about to throw her fans at the Scyphozoa it set down Odd and disappeared, seconds later the ground began to shake signalling that the super computer had been destroyed. William broke off his fight with Ulrich and dived into the Digital sea. Jeremy teleported everyone back into the Skid and Aelita who had just got back drove it back to Lyoko.

In the Scanner room Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita were waiting for the scanner doors to open after Jeremy had finished running a scan on Odd and Zoe. 2 of the scanner doors opened and Odd and Zoe fell out still unconscious out of them, Yumi and Jeremy caught Zoe while Ulrich and Aelita caught Odd. They put them gently on the ground.

"Odd come on wake up, show us your alright." said Aelita to Odd.

"Say something." said Ulrich. Odd shifted a bit and groaned before opening his eyes slightly.

"Something." he mumbled before passing out again.

"Zee come on speak to me." said Yumi. Zoe moaned and slightly opened her eyes, though her left eye was still covered.

"Anyone get the licence plate number of that car?" she mumbled before too passing out.

Zoe and Odd were passed out in the infirmary after being brought there by their friends telling nurse Yolanda they just found them like that. Everyone had been shooed off to class when the bell went and about 10 minuets later they woke up.

"Why do I feel like I got ran over by a truck?" said Zoe sitting up.

"All I have is a headache." said Odd holding his head in his hands.

"Lucky you."

"Oh good your awake you friends said they found you so brought you here. Can you tell me what happened before your friends found you." said nurse Yolanda.

Catching on pretty quick what there friends were doing they said they didn't remember.

Once they were they were released they made their way too Odd and Ulrich's room to wait for the bell. Soon after it rang the door opened and the others walked in.

"Odd, Zoe I'm so glad your alright." said Aelita.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asks Jeremy.

"Well the last thing I remember is protecting the Skid with Odd while waiting for trouble to rear it's ugly head, then everything sort of slowly dissolves into blackness. But I do remember a sort of huge pain." says Zoe.

"I don't remember much after the point of Zee…" Odd trailing off not wanting to talk about the pain XANA caused Zoe. "What XANA do to us?"

"I got the results from the scanner and apparently you two have built up such a strong immune system against XANA that even with the Scyphozoa he couldn't take control of you. But he has implanted something inside of you that dose affect you, it not only links you to him but it also allows him to do stuff to you. An example is when XANA electrocuted Zee so XANA could get hold of Odd, most likely because on Lyoko together Odd and Zee make a formidable team and he wanted that power but since he couldn't control you he's going to use alternative means." says Jeremy.

"Great, just great." said Odd.

"How long till you can find a way to shut off the link?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know but to be safe your not allowed to go to Lyoko until I say otherwise."

"What? No fair." complained Zoe.

"I'm sorry but for all we know you being on Lyoko could make the connection stronger."

Zoe started to mutter something in the strange language she had used on Sissy and everyone looked to Odd for a translation.

"You don't want to know." he said simply.

Later that evening during dinner anyone who was still in their dorms would hear beautiful music originating from the girls floor. Inside Zoe's room she and Odd were in a duet her playing the flute and him his guitar. It was a song they had composed together called "The Soul Of Tatiana" they didn't know why they chose that name but it seemed to fit. After the news about what happened the two didn't feel like eating, and for some reason playing this song always seemed to lift the spirit of all who heard it. They let the music fill them and before they knew it Jim had come to Zoe's door telling them the music was good and all but it was time for everyone to return to their own dorm rooms. They were surprised, not at the time but at the fact Jim didn't shout at Odd to get to him room and to stop the racked. They guessed it was the power of their music.

Odd jumped onto his bed with Kiwi coming to rest on his stomach.

"Where were you, and how come you missed dinner?" asked Ulrich.

"With Zee, and after the news we didn't feel like eating." Odd answered.

"You didn't feel like eating? Oh no Hell is freezing over and Pigs are learning how to fly."

Odd laughed at Ulrich's joke.

"Don't forget Sissy giving up on you." he added.

"Yeah whatever let's get some sleep, remember nurse Yolanda didn't give you the day off tomorrow."

Odd switched off the light and climbed into bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

It was dark so very dark and there was no sound to be heard.

"Hello, anyone?" called Odd. Silence followed but then a reply.

"Odd?" called a distant voice.

"Zee!" Odd called to her.

There she was running towards him, as soon as they reached each other Odd pulled Zoe into a hug.

"Odd where are we?"

As if in answer the darkness lifted and the two teens were wishing it hadn't as they were met with the sight of what was once the school but now a smouldering pile of rubble. Bodies could be seen all around it was a truly horrible sight.

"Odd what's happening?"

"I don't know."

Shadows escaped the rubble and began to take shape with the XANA's symbol in it's centre.

"Run!" shouted Odd grabbing hold of Zoe's hand and running with the shadow giving chase. They ran hand in hand as fast as their feet would let them all the way to the factory but it was also a pile of rubble.

"Where now?" asked Zoe still running.

"Into town, hopefully there will be somewhere to hide."

The majority of the buildings in town were destroyed and those still standing looked if they could only last one more day. Suddenly a laser shot out and hit Odd's left arm and he screamed in pain, looking behind them they saw a Crab charging up another laser. Dodging it they ran but only right into the shadow. It grabbed hold of Odd by the neck and Zoe by the waist squeezing the life out of them. Suddenly they heard distant voices.

"Odd, Odd wake up!" said a male voice.

"Zoe please wake up." said a female voice. Then it clicked.

"Odd this is just a dream." shouted Zoe which was hard considering she was being squeezed. Zoe's and Odd's bodies faded as they exited the layers of sleep.

Zoe woke up to see Aelita shaking her with a extremely worried face.

"Oh thank god you awake." she said clearly relieved.

"W-what happened?" asked Zoe.

"I woke up to the sound of screaming and a found out it was you, you were trashing about and screaming but when I tried I couldn't wake you.

Odd woke up to see Ulrich and Jeremy looking down at him with Ulrich shaking his shoulders. Odd groaned in pain, Zoe said it was a dream and he had just woken up then why did his left arm feel like it was on fire.

"Odd are you alright?" said Ulrich.

"My left arm, it hurts." he said. They looked at his arm and gasped, there where the laser hit him in the dream was a burn mark.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy to himself.

It was breakfast and everyone sat at the table, Ulrich had taken Odd to see the nurse again and get the burn bandaged up. Odd and Zoe told the other what happened in the dream and Aelita asked how it was possible for Odd to get burned in the dream world ad then come with it to the real one and Jeremy was stumped.

"Well have any of you seen the Nightmare on Elm street movie? Because it seems a lot like the logic they used in them." said Zoe.

"And what's that?" said Aelita.

"That while your asleep anything that happens to your body in the dream world while your asleep also happens to your body."

"Well that's just great now we can't even sleep in safety." moaned Odd both he and Zoe were still very tired and so were grumpy. And it only got worse when Sissy came over.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" she said.

"Go away Sissy not in the mood." said Odd.

"What have you finally realised that you're a loser." she said.

Zoe lost it she hated Sissy's kind and unleashed a volley of swears in another language at her then stormed off.

"What she said." said Odd and ran off after her.

"Will they be ok?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know. Knowing XANA this can only get worse." said Jeremy.

**Sorry this chapter took a bit I had a lot of writers block. But it's finally done.**

**I'm also going to work on a Code Lyoko and Digimon Frontier crossover where Odd too is called to the Digital World in a different story so give me Ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**A big thank you to Randomgirl2012 for helping me with this chapter. If I get more help I'll be able to get out of this writers block and finish this story.**

Odd had finally caught up to Zoe. "Hey Zee you ok?" Odd asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just the whole XANA thing, losing myself which is making me lose my patience, and Sissy is not a good combination you know?" Zoe asked looking at Odd. "Yea well Sissy is never a good combination with anything." Odd said and they both began to laugh. "Hey you guys ok?" they heard from a distance. They looked and saw the group coming towards them. "Yea we're fine" Zoe said as her and Odd were talking to the group. "Hey guys I'm going to get going. Don't want my parents to get mad at me because I'm late. Bye!" Yumi said as she walked home. "Yeah we better get going before its late and get into trouble by Jim." Ulrich right. Let's go." Zoe said and they all went into their rooms.

Zoe sat on her bed deep in thought. Something was always stopping her and Odd from questioning their 3 year memory gap and the sudden appearance and disappearance of family, but since XANA had invaded their minds the block had slowly disappeared leaving them question what did happen in those 3 years? And did it have something to do with why Zoe always kept her hair over her left eye? Zoe placed her hand over her left eye feeling the mark that was there, she had always kept it hidden yet she had no idea how she got it.

It was so frustrating, she would rather live in ignorant bliss and knew Odd thought so too.

The thought of XANA shifting though her brain was a really unpleasant thought, she didn't want to think of what XANA was doing to her at that very moment.

She sighed and decided to try and get to sleep and hopefully block XANA out, she took out her dream catcher from her draw and hung it over her head. Even though it was probably a load of rubbish she still used things like this because it did make her feel better just to have them.

* * *

XANA was trying desperately to get through the mental shields of both the Cat boy and Vixen but it was very hard, he was using all of his energy to break the shields that he didn't have enough power to influence their dreams tonight. Suddenly a part of the Mental shield which was protected the memories weakened on both of them, it was at the very end of the memory mental shields but the shields was still powerful enough to keep him out but the Cat boy and Vixen could now access that small memory now.

* * *

They were running, away from something bad. That was all they knew, it certainly wasn't XANA they knew that. The dream suddenly faded away.

Odd opened his eyes slowly waking up from the bazaar dream. He looked at his clock and saw it was 4:12am. He got up and quietly snuck off to Zoe's room, he didn't know why but he had to talk to her right away. He arrived at the door and just as he was about to knock the door opened to show an equally awake Zoe, she stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm guessing you had the same dream." she said.

"Yeah. XANA?" he said.

"I don't think so, it didn't feel like his sort of thing. And in the dream when we were getting chased I somehow knew it wasn't him who was chasing us."

"And it didn't exactly feel like a dream, I mean if it was a dream then why do I still remember it clearly?"

"Maybe it has something to do with our 3 year memory gap."

"I'm guessing whatever was blocking us from thinking about it is gone, maybe it was a memory."

"But why would we be running from something."

"No idea. But you forget right now we're fighting a evil virus bent on world domination, tell that to anyone normal and they'd think us insane."

"Yeah. I don't know why but I don't think we should tell the other about this yet."

"Agreed."

"You should get back to your room and at least try and get some sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

At breakfast Odd let out a huge yawn with Zoe soon following.

"I'm guessing you 2 didn't get much sleep last night." said Jeremy.

"Thank you captain obvious." said Zoe sleepily.

"XANA again?" asked Ulrich.

Odd and Zoe just moaned in response. They weren't saying yes but they weren't saying no either.

"Any closer to getting rid of XANA?" asked Odd.

"I'm making progress." said Jeremy.

"Good 'cause as soon as I'm allowed to go back to Lyoko I'm personally beating up William for this." said Zoe.

"I don't doubt that." said Aelita.

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Time to go." said Ulrich.

"I guess we'll be protecting the real world." said Odd.

"Sorry." said Jeremy.

"Just go. And give William a punch for us." said Zoe.

With that the group ran out of the hall with Ulrich phoning Yumi and Zoe and Odd preparing for what ever attack would come.

**There's the chapter. Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he sat at the super computer, it had been 4 since XANA had connected himself to Odd and Zoe.

Both of them were still suffering because of XANA, he had recently caused them migraines and showed them realistic visions of their own friends turning on them. Odd and Zoe were having trouble telling the visions from reality so they asked the others to stay away from them as much as possible.

Jeremy typed away at the key board trying to find a way to terminate the connection. Suddenly the screen flashed a green exclamation mark signalling that the program was now working.

"Yes!" shouted Jeremy happy at his success.

Jeremy typed in the number of his friends and told them the good news which they were ecstatic about. Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita arrived ready but told Jeremy Odd and Zoe weren't coming in case it was another trick by XANA.

"Right guys all that need to be done is the code inputted into the 4 way towers in the sectors and the tower in sector 5 then Odd and Zee will be free." explained Jeremy.

The others nodded and went down to the scanners.

* * *

Odd and Zoe sat in her room off in the worlds they escaped to from XANA. Zoe started to hum their song as it seemed to drift around the room like a spell.

Suddenly Odd's phone range breaking the spell.

"Hello?" answered Odd questionably and quietly and also putting it on speaker phone.

"Odd it's Jeremy, the others are having trouble on Lyoko. Ulrich has been devirtualised, Yumi's on her last 20 life points and XANA still has 3 Tarantulas, 2 Crabs, 3 Hornets and William. Please we need yours and Zee's help Aelita only has 1 more tower left." Jeremy said sounding very truthful.

"Well what do you think?" asked Odd.

"I don't know it could be XANA again." said Zoe.

"But if it isn't then…" Odd trailed off.

Odd and Zoe sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Zoe sighed and so did Odd knowing what they had to do.

"Race ya to the factory?" said Zoe in more of a question.

Odd nodded and they raced out the door towards the factory.

* * *

Aelita was now all alone on Lyoko in, Yumi had just been devirtualised after destroying a tarantula and the dome she had made with her powers was disintegrating.

"Aelita help is on the way." said Jeremy.

Suddenly a tarantula and Crab were destroyed. Aelita looked around and saw Odd and Zoe riding towards her on the overboard. Zoe jumped off the overboard and landed on top of the Crab.

"Quick slash!" she called and stuck her long claws into it's eye before jumping off.

Odd kamikazed his board into the final tarantula killing it. The two companions then confronted William.

"Princess go while we have him occupied." called Odd to Aelita.

Aelita nodded and ran.

"Right I believe we have a score to settle." said Zoe to William.

Odd and Zoe charged forward ignoring the pain that XANA sent their way through the connection.

William swung his sword in a sideways arc but Odd went high and Zoe went low and they both hit him with a double attack. The pain was getting to much now and both of them got his since they couldn't move fast enough. The pain was too much now and they both collapsed, William was just about to deliver the final blow when the pain went away. Aelita had just inputted the final code, wasting no time they fought back with full force. Zoe used her Crystal Matrix Illusion to make duplicities of herself to confuse William while Odd took advantage of it and struck William with a volley of Laser arrows. William was on his last 20 life points when Zoe and Odd appeared next to him, they were back to back with Odd aiming his wrist at him and Zoe aiming her Crystal Matrix staff at him. Odd and Zoe announced their attacks and watched as his pixels and data frame disappeared.

The Lyoko warriors sat at their lunch table laughing happy that XANA's connection between him and the Gemini twins had been terminated. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich an Jeremy were never so happy to hear Odd's corny jokes, it meant he was back to his old self.

"And so this guy with the big gun was running after these other guys shooting at them and he was busy shouting. _Don't run, don't run I'll be your friend_." said Odd laughing.

Everyone laughed with him. Yes it was good to back to normal, well as normal as fighting an evil intelligent AI bent on killing them could get.

**Yes this is the final chapter of Code Vixen. Wait don't get out your burning torches and pitchforks yet because I'm making a sequel. there is still the plot point of the 3 year memory gap for my next story. And it is going to be called…**

**Code Nikolai.**

**I'm also having this story have crossovers so I'm open to suggestions to what show/book/movie I should have crossover with my story. Also if you have any made up characters of your own you want me to add into my story tell me the details and I'll see if I can fit them in.**

**The prologue is done already and will soon follow this chapter.**


End file.
